


Brufred

by LANGBAY



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGBAY/pseuds/LANGBAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德，他们需要彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brufred

**Author's Note:**

> 我只想说，请务必，务必只代入本蝙和铁福。入了brufred坑是因为微博上的某太太，悄悄把这个破车献给她。

布鲁斯二十岁了。在他的生日派对上，他发表的演讲足够有趣，在人群中引起轻轻的笑声。  
阿尔弗雷德站在人群边缘，他的少爷，亿万美元宝贝，花花公子。他在发光。在一千张面孔中他一眼就能认出他的小布鲁斯。人群分开了，一张张模糊的脸转向他。香槟金色的闪光。阿尔弗雷德感到一阵突如其来的眩晕。  
“……我的管家，我的守护者，我唯一的亲人，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯缓缓走下来，走到他面前，人群戏剧化地分开又合上。他想说什么，那些精妙的英国式的幽默就在他的舌头上。然后他被抱住了。布鲁斯的香水，琥珀和东方的麝香轻柔地裹住他。他的躯体温暖有力，他的呼吸炙热地洒在他的脖子上。  
他回抱住那个头早已超过他的男孩，掌根划过他宽阔的背，抚平丝绸面料的皱褶，把这具温暖躯体的微微颤抖握在掌心里。在半个瞬间里，他除了手掌下的热度什么都感觉不到，而当细碎的掌声泛起在他的耳边时，他的胸口因为突如其来的疼痛抽搐了一下。  
他们克制又礼貌地结束了这个暖洋洋的拥抱，在泻地的温暖灯光中，他们的身影倒映在明亮的地上。布鲁斯的眼睛里有什么在尖叫，像动荡的海上的黑光。最后他垂下眼睛，那光像火一样熄灭了。

 

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞后就没有再说话。他在耳机中听见了，那声枪响，变了调的孩子的尖叫，陡然急促的吸气。——然后是女人的呻吟声。他猛然呼出一口浊气，“布鲁斯少爷，我已经为这位女士叫了救护车，她会在一分钟内被送往医院——”拳头的声音，骨头碎裂的声音，在空旷的蝙蝠洞里单调地回响着。他默数了五秒钟，等待布鲁斯的怒火平息，也等待他自己的。在他开口之前，人类肉体被痛击的响声停下了，斗篷划开空气，轻微的扑棱声填满了地洞里的死寂。在接下来的时间里没有人说话。

他沉默着，东方的药酒在布鲁斯瘀伤的皮肤上揉搓出火一般的热。“我越界了，阿尔弗雷德。”他很久没听过这样干枯的，破碎的声音了。“别”他简短地说，感到手掌下背部突然显著的起伏，像一头巨兽的恐惧被吸入肺里，又缓缓吐出。直到他看着布鲁斯把自己整个埋进被子里，他才犹豫了一下，把手轻轻覆盖在布鲁斯额头所在的地方，低声说：“晚安，布鲁斯少爷。”不知道从什么时候开始，他们默认了：没有晚安吻。毕竟那对于一个过于渴望长大的男孩来说太过奢侈，往往也太过甜蜜了。他轻轻关上门。

半夜里他突然惊醒了。不知怎的他忘记了关上窗帘，明亮到不现实的月光透过玻璃洒在他的床前。他闭上眼。门无声的开了。他熟悉的猫一般轻柔的脚步声停在他的床前。暖烘烘的鼻尖轻触他伸出薄被的手，热气拂过指根。然后——一个湿润的、滚烫的软物轻轻压在他的指腹。他的胸口又因为那种疼痛而蜷曲了。他睁开眼睛，没有看布鲁斯，只是把视线钉在天花板上。那些记忆忽然席卷了他的脑海：布鲁斯不怕打雷，却会在虫声新透的夏夜里睡不着。穿着白色睡袍的小布鲁斯赤脚站在月光里，像个苍白的洋娃娃。布鲁斯抱着枕头，一言不发地爬到他身边，僵硬地平躺着。他会擦干他汗湿的额头，然后给他盖好被子。第二天清晨的时候布鲁斯会像八爪鱼一样黏在他身上，在他轻手轻脚地起身时也不醒来。而他总会拂开他的额发，在他的额头上留下一吻才离开。  
他就这么睁着眼睛，手指被布鲁斯含在嘴里。他的手指真的很长，几乎戳进了布鲁斯的喉咙里。布鲁斯的嘴微微张着，一点闪光从阴影里滴落在床单上。他就这样含着他的手指，一动也不动，舌头轻轻地刷过凸起的关节，偶尔尝试着吞咽，想把那一洼不太体面的唾液咽下去。那柔软的肌肉挤压着他的指尖。  
阿尔弗雷德终于把目光投向他，好像刚刚发现他在这里。他尽可能轻柔的抽出手指，齿列梳过浅浅的皱纹，很久以后那酥麻都留在他的食指和中指上，挥之不去。布鲁斯站起来绕过床——一瞬间他心里的恐惧缠绕着收紧了——在他明白布鲁斯只是关上窗帘时，呼啸地挤满了他胸膛的松弛和内疚一样几乎阻住了他的呼吸。他就这样静悄悄地高潮了，射在他的短裤里。无人知晓的禁忌的快感几乎把他杀死在混沌的黑暗中。他翻了个身，布鲁斯静谧地把自己安置在床上，和他之间谨慎地保持了一拳的距离。他僵硬地躺下，躺在他身边。像那无数个不眠之夜一样。  
巨大的痛苦在死寂中狠狠地击中了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。他不稳地爬起来，跪在布鲁斯身上，手撑在布鲁斯头两边。阿尔弗雷德低下头。他不信任何神明，全部的忠诚都倾注在落在布鲁斯眼睑上的一吻。布鲁斯的呼吸变得狂乱不堪，发出哽咽般的小小的抽气声。他的腰弓起来，他的勃起硬邦邦地顶着阿尔弗雷德的小腹。他的手颤抖着向下探进布鲁斯的睡裤，握住他。布鲁斯泄露出一个长长的、毫不掩饰的尖利的吸气。他猛地睁开眼睛，在压抑着涌动的感情的黑暗里，他虹膜上的青斑仿佛一瞬间有火彩滚过。阿尔弗雷德干燥而柔软的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的眉弓。  
布鲁斯从没觉得自己的声音这样陌生过。他胡乱地用鼻子拱着阿尔弗雷德的下巴，语无伦次地说：“求你，阿尔夫。求你——”阿尔弗雷德猛地收紧了手指——依然是温柔地——揉动他的阴茎。他张开嘴，喉咙里像卡着什么东西，发出嗬嗬的气声。阿尔弗雷德的手指鲜明地映像在他的脑海里，连一根皱纹一个老茧都清清楚楚。他忍不住扭动起来，当阿尔弗雷德从他的唇角一路亲吻到他的喉咙，嘴唇轻柔的包裹着他剧烈滚动的喉结，手指规律地挤压着他，按摩他的阴囊。他急切的低下头去，渴望阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，渴望被他占有，被他的气味标记。他找不到他的嘴唇，他着急得哼哼，一根手指轻轻压在他的嘴上。他安静了。  
突然布鲁斯张嘴试图吞下他的食指。阿尔弗雷德手臂一软，几乎无法撑住身体。他责备地看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯的脸隐藏在黑暗中，他的嘴唇，肉感的红色裹住他的指根。他吞咽着，对阿尔弗雷德的目光视而不见，仿佛用喉咙操这根手指是眼下最要紧的事。阿尔弗雷德绝望的加快了速度，机械地一遍遍捋过那跳动的活物，直到布鲁斯绷得紧紧的，不自觉把腰挺向他，窒息着高潮在他手里。热流冲刷过阿尔弗雷德的手指。很长一段时间没有人动作，填满黑暗的居室的只有平复的喘息。  
黑暗，黑暗是万恶之源。阿尔弗雷德被布鲁斯一个翻身压在床上。方才布鲁斯的精液还在他的手上，在黑暗的驱使下，他不自觉地把手指凑近了，然后轻轻舔了一下。布鲁斯发出一声窒息般的呻吟，低下头，鼻尖抵住他的脖子，用力嗅他的耳后和发根。阿尔弗雷德的气味像雪松，清洁又克制。他因为那发抖的炙热呼吸而感到热潮席卷全身。当布鲁斯引导年长者的手来到自己的后穴时，他感到阿尔弗雷德全身都像触电一般剧烈颤抖了一下。“给我，”布鲁斯喃喃着，“拥有我，别让我一个人，”他抓紧了他的手指，感到阿尔弗雷德退缩的冲动。他呜咽着，含含糊糊地，像个小孩儿：“求你阿尔夫，求你。”  
阿尔弗雷德屈服了。他总是会屈服的。他用两根手指摩挲着那个入口，感到它湿润又松弛。布鲁斯给自己扩张过了——把自己打开，用甘油清洗自己，手指在自己的屁股里抠挖，把一条窄缝变成松软的空虚的甬道。他就这样来找他，每一步都别别扭扭的，火热的肌肉挤压着，无法合拢。直到这时阿尔弗雷德才仿佛第一次找回了自己的感觉，有什么东西在他的胸口里崩溃了，热流涌出来，淹没了他，淹没这黑暗的居室。把布鲁斯和他麝香味的激情融化在他的胸口。  
“布鲁斯，”他哑着嗓子呼唤道，“布鲁斯。”男孩立刻发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，猛地低下头去亲吻他。这次他没有躲开。

布鲁斯不知何时松开了他的手。现在他的跪坐在他身上，线条优美的手臂垂在躯干两侧，指尖晃动着擦过床单。他微微地弓着背，头垂下来。他的刘海半遮住他的眼睛，嘴唇像花瓣一样张开。年长者的手指平稳有力地按摩他的后穴，他的上身随着稳定的节奏微微晃动。他们在黑暗中沉默着，只有布鲁斯不间断的短促的抽气声和低低的喉音。不知道多久，阿尔弗雷德只是重复按压着布鲁斯的后穴，听着他低哑的声音从喉咙里流泻出来。布鲁斯突然抬手扶住了他的胸膛，忍受着后方传来的连续不断的刺激，把手探进睡袍的襟口，抚摸掌心下一大片平坦的肌肤。他的手掌坚定地抚过两肋，丝绸沙沙的触感滑开他的胸口。顿了顿，布鲁斯艰难地就着此刻的姿势，俯下身去亲吻膜拜他闪闪发亮的皮肤。他又舔又咬，吮吸他，舌头紧紧地压在他的皮肉上。当他的舌头在他的肚脐上打了个转的时候，阿尔弗雷德的吸气一瞬间拔高了。布鲁斯若有所思地亲吻着他的腹部，随后，他的滚烫的湿漉漉的舌头搅动着他的肚脐，像他用手指操他一样戳刺着。年长者的镇定再也维持不住了。他颤抖着，发出绝望的喘息，头剧烈地向后仰过去，碎发黏在脸颊上。他难以忍受地弓起腰，徒劳地躲避那条过于灵巧的舌头。布鲁斯握住他的腰侧更猛烈地把自己送进那脆弱的凹坑里，直到年长者迸出一声破碎的哭泣，他的阴茎弹跳着抵住布鲁斯的锁骨，几乎达到高潮。布鲁斯感到一阵天旋地转，发现自己被狠狠地掼在床垫上，腹部挤压着一个枕头。他的后颈被制住，动弹不得。在眩晕中，他的余光捕捉阿尔弗雷德凑到他耳旁，鼻尖推着他的耳朵，眼睛盯着前方。在这样的距离下他也能看清他的眼睛没有焦距，像盯着虚空中的一点。阿尔弗雷德的头发乱糟糟的，以一种布鲁斯从未见过、从未想象、却使他的胃抽搐收紧的方式。一个滚烫的物体抵在他的入口。“忍一忍，”他听到他这样说，他猜自己除了意义不明的呜咽和哀求和催促之外什么都没说出来。那可观的阴茎缓慢的一寸一寸推进，好像永远都到不了尽头一样。布鲁斯揪住床单，不停地深呼吸放松自己。阿尔弗雷德的吻像小雨点儿一样纯洁地落在他的颈背上。当年长者终于停下来，他的阴囊紧贴着他的屁股，把他囚禁在他的侵略者和床垫之间，无路可逃。然后他开始动，缓慢而不容置疑，几乎全部退出去又顶进来。布鲁斯张着嘴却发不出声音，只能把自己一次又一次的迎向身后的人。一次猛烈的冲撞擦过了那一点，布鲁斯尖叫出来，蜷紧了手指和脚趾。他的脑子里一片空白，只有操操操操给我给我给我——  
他没意识到自己把那些话喊了出来。阿尔弗雷德不够温柔地把他翻过来，把他的腿用力折向他，让他像个女人一样大张着腿，会阴和后穴完全暴露在他的掌握里。然后阿尔弗雷德开始操他，把他操进床垫里。他在极度的快乐和羞耻之下哭了起来，抽噎着咬住自己的手腕，却被打到一边。阿尔弗雷德看着他，他的刘海散乱着在他的额头上，晃荡着。布鲁斯歪头看着他，他咬着小指关节，另一只手伸出来，一个膜拜般的姿势。他拨弄那几绺碎发，莫名其妙地、孩子气地露出一个笑容。  
阿尔弗雷德感到自己的阴茎弹跳了一下，在布鲁斯的屁股里。我的。他听见自己的耳边嗡嗡的响。我的布鲁斯。一股他从未意识到存在的怒火充满了他。他更加用力的把布鲁斯的双腿压向他直到他发出不堪重负的呜咽。他的眼神又一次变得迷乱，嘴里咬着他的小拇指——他的嘴里就是得塞点什么东西——不由自主地随着挺动发出小猫一样的叫声。他深深地凝视着布鲁斯，在这样的欲火和怒火之下他的动作反而变得克制而稳定。他一次次地把自己送入到布鲁斯身体里，缓慢又不容置疑。布鲁斯，相反，想要更多。他适应这节奏以后便开始迎向他，在阿尔弗雷德的阴茎上操自己，用屁股研磨他蜷曲的毛发，为那粗糙的触感绞紧了后穴。他不知餍足地利用他的玩具，不断加快速度直到他忍无可忍地要求对方配合。“快…快一点、求你了，快一点、”他呜咽着，用男孩一样的语气，“我会乖、我会很乖，求你了，阿尔弗雷德。”年长者的无动于衷让他痛苦不堪，他继续扭动着，让那阴茎搅动他泥泞不堪的屁股，这样隔靴搔痒的快感让他快要发疯了。布鲁斯开始明白这是对他的惩罚，他不知道自己做错了什么，只是天然地知道年长者正在施加训教。他已经在挣扎和乞求中耗尽了力气，只能无力的倒在床上，麻木地放松了自己。他的身体随着持续稳定的冲击晃动着。  
一切都似乎无穷无尽，久到布鲁斯开始怀疑这是真实还是虚幻。他颤抖地握住年长者撑在他两侧的手臂，他的脑浆仿佛和唾液一样烧干了，他只会一遍遍地重复年长者的名字，断断续续地，夹着气音和呻吟。他侧过头，凝视着那只手。阿尔弗雷德的左手有太多痕迹，他可以清晰的辨认出那图章戒指的位置。他努力靠近那只手，伸出舌头舔舐指缝和关节。他像对待珍宝一样捧着它，再一次把它含进嘴里。这次他没再费心用啃咬和吮吸掩饰渴望而是直奔重点。他抬眼最后一次乞求地看着冷酷的掌控者，感到他终于仁慈地准许了他。他打开他的嘴，打开他的屁股，连尖叫的权利也不留给他。布鲁斯仿佛已经抽离开来，又被纯粹的肉欲钉在躯壳里动弹不得，他几乎神志不清地随着年长者越来越急促的冲刺摇动着，在喉咙和后穴同时受到最终一击时昏睡了过去。

他是被屁股里湿滑的触感唤醒的。阳光已经从纱帘的缝隙中照进来。阿尔弗雷德正轻柔地从他的身体里抽出自己。他翻过身，面对着年长者。有那么一刻他们只是看着对方，然后阿尔弗雷德拨开他的额发，吻了一下他的额头。布鲁斯张开嘴，挣扎了一下，问道：“你知道这并没有改变什么，对吧？”  
年长者凝视着他，手指轻轻抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊。“我想是的，”他低语着，张开嘴接受布鲁斯的亲吻，“我想是的。”


End file.
